The Special Saturday
by xXRandomPersonXx
Summary: Soul and Maka go on a date with eachother. After a while, and lots of random twists and turns, what happens when someone gets an urge and feelings for the other? Rated M just in case it becomes a lemon. First fanfic. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfic so please be nice **

**I don't own Soul Eater by the way. Never will.**

**Chapter 1:**

It had been another normal Friday for the group. Professor Stein had been dissecting yet _another _endangered species_, _a few encounters with Death-Scythe, and a couple- no- _many_ Maka-chops for the albino haired boy. They reached home a while after the bell rang signalizing that school was over. Maka seemed to be happier today and Soul seemed a bit more _cool _than usual. The one thing that was on both, Maka and Soul's minds was Saturday.

Saturday. The day that Maka and Soul went on their first date with one another. Maka acted like she had ants in her pants most of the day while Soul just played it off coolly but was giddy himself.

Soul walked to kitchen, opened the fridge, grabbed a soda, and plopped onto the couch. He sighed when he flipped through channels, realizing that nothing interesting was on right now and opened the soda can with a loud _pop._

"Soul." Maka said, coming out from the bathroom and walking over to the scythe on the couch.

He took a gulp of soda before looking up at her. "Sup tiny-tits?"

She put her hands on her hips and gave him a death glare. "Pick up your underwear off of the bathroom flo-," She was cut off by Soul wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her on him. Maka's face flushed furiously as Soul only smirked. "You were in the way of the TV." He stated with a chuckle.

This action only deserved him a Maka-chop to the head and she stood up. "Ow, what the hell Maka?" Soul groaned, rubbing his now injured head. She just dropped her book on the table and walked off to her room.

_I swear she has problems, _Soul thought to himself watching her walk off.

_He can be such a pig sometimes,_ Maka thought, feeling his eyes on her when she walked. She reached inside her room and closed the door behind her as Soul sighed. He set his soda on the counter and walked to her room. "Oi, Maka." He said knocking on the door lightly and Maka opened her door. "Sorry about the uh..Couch inside-" He was cut off this time by Maka grabbing his shirt and pulling him on her on her own bed.

"Payback." She grinned

He smirked. "You do realize, that I'm stronger than you." He told her, pinning her arms next to her head.

Maka blushed and looked up at him. "And a lot bigger than you." He whispered in her ear.

_I definitely didn't think this through…_Maka thought as another smirk formed on Soul's lips.

**AN: R&R please! If you want I can make this a lemon x3**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The little voice in my head said to update so meh.**

**Here's chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2:**

_"Sorry about the uh..Couch inside-" He was cut off this time by Maka grabbing his shirt and pulling him on her on her own bed._

_"Payback." She grinned_

_He smirked. "You do realize, that I'm stronger than you." He told her, pinning her arms next to her head._

_Maka blushed and looked up at him. "And a lot bigger than you." He whispered in her ear._

_I definitely didn't think this through…Maka thought as another smirk formed on Soul's lips._

Maka traced her actions, words, and Soul's words in her head. _Did I seriously just do that? What's wrong with me? _She scolded herself in her head and Soul looked at her. "Nah, I wouldn't do anything. Cool guys don't have sex with their date before their actual date." He told her and gave a toothy grin.

He got off of her, letting her arms go and walked out of her room leaving a red faced meister by herself.

After a long silence amongst the meister and weapon pair, Soul eventually crashed on the couch and Maka fell asleep in her room.

_**~Next Day~**_

Maka fluttered her eyes open and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before getting up out of bed. She stretched and walked out of her room, finding Soul on the couch passed out. _Lazy ass,_ she thought to herself, walking to the kitchen to begin making breakfast.

Soul smelled the aroma of eggs and bacon and instantly woke up. The scythe walked into the kitchen to find Maka placing the eggs and bacon on two separate plates. "Morning, Soul." Maka said to him not even turning around.

"Morning." He grumbled sitting at the table and Maka placed a plate in front of Soul and one in front of her.

"So, Soul." Maka started earning a look from Soul who was mowing down on a piece of bacon.

"Where are we going for our date?"

Soul finished the strip of bacon before replying, "It's a surprise. Just wear something nice, tiny-tits."

Maka nodded and picked their plates up when they were finished placing them in the sink.

_**~Later that day~**_

It was around 7 o'clock and Maka and Soul were both in their own rooms making simple touches on their outfits for their date.

Maka wore a strapless black dress that went down just over her knees. She had black gloves on and black flats her hair was down, some of her hair pulled back with a skull clip. She had just a bit of gray eye shadow and black eyeliner on.

Soul wore black slacks with nice black dress shoes. He had a crimson color dress shirt with a black tie and a black suit jacket over it, exposing a bit of the shirt when he buttoned it up.

The scythe walked out of his room and the meister soon followed. Soul almost got a nosebleed from seeing Maka but stopped himself by plugging his nose. "I take that as I look good?" She giggled and he nodded. "More like...Wow." He told her and she blushed.

"You're not so bad yourself." She told him and he walked over. "Shall we?" He asked earning a nod from Maka and they both walked out the door.

**AN: OTAY. There's chapter two. I might make it a lemon in the next chapter or later on **

**ANYWAYS. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry I was late! I couldn't get a hold of a computer!**

**Buuuuuuuuuuuut, here's chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3:**

**[Maka's POV]**

****I can't believe Soul blindfolded me once we got out of the house. Ugh! The _nerve_ of him sometimes!

But anyways, I couldn't see anything. He had to walk me around everywhere and was telling me to watch out for things like, like I was some sort of _child._

**[Normal POV] **

"Soul?" Maka called out into the black room, taking a step forward to find a light switch.

"Just wait a second, Maka." She heard Soul's voice a few feet to her left but so she turned to him as he clapped his hands and the room was engulfed in light.

Maka looked around and gasped at the sight. It was a large room, with black and red tile flooring, a few tall windows with black drapes, a black piano in the corner, and a stereo with a set of speakers that almost touch the ceiling.

"You like?" Soul asked and Maka nodded. "It's amazing!" She responded cheerfully making him chuckle.

After a moment of dead silence, the meister finally spoke. "Hey, Soul?"

"Sup, tiny-tits?"

"Can you play for me?" Maka asked, nodding towards the piano.

Soul sighed. "Alright, if you want." He walked over to the piano and sat down, his meister following.

The scythe placed his hands on the keys and paused for a moment before playing the song he played on the day the weapon meister-couple met.

Maka smiled as she watched his fingers dance across the keys like it was nothing and looked over at Soul, who also had a smile on his face. She sat down next to him and kept watching his fingers. The scythe looked at her through the corner of his eye as he kept playing.

**[Soul POV]**

Damn, why does she have to be so cute? She does take after her mother after all…

"Maka..." I said, putting my hands in my lap. She looked at me with a questioning look on her face and I tried to back a blush. I looked into her big green eyes, and then found myself staring at her lips.

"What is it, Soul?" She asked me taking me out of my trance.

"Huh? Oh…I just wanted to know if you were having a good time."

"Of course I am!" She told me with a smile.

**[Normal POV]**

Soul stood up and walked over to the stereo, tuning it to a jazz station. He then walked over to Maka and held out a hand to her.

"Care to dance?"

She blushed and took his hand, standing up. "Sure."

They walked over to the center of the room and Soul put a hand on her waist, taking her hand in the other one. Maka, in turn, put her free hand on his shoulder and they both danced for a few minutes in silence.

The scythe looked down slightly at his meister to see a slight pink on her face and he chuckled.

"What?" She asked looking up at him.

He then pulled her to him, causing her to blush even more than before. "Nothing you need to worry about, tiny-tits."

She slowly wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. "Thank you, Soul."

He looked at her, puzzled. "For what?"

"All this."

She motioned to the room and he smiled.

"It's only cool for a guy like me to take his date to an awesome place."

**AN: Welp, there.**

**I'll update soon hopefully. **

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLY CRAP I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

**I couldn't update at my dad's or at my mom's until now. - Sorry!**

**Well here's chapter 4:**

**Chapter 4:**

The two danced for quite a while until Maka yawned. "Tired already, tiny-tits?" Soul asked, chuckling lightly. "Yeah..Can we go home?"

"Sure."

**Time Skip: House**

Both weapon and meister walked through the front door, Maka heading straight for her room to change. Soul closed the door after the two entered, locking it and took off his jacket. Maka came out of her room in a tank top and shorts as Soul was un-tying his neck tie, walking to his own room jacket in hand.

**[Soul POV]**

Geez. Does she _have _to wear that for pajamas? I have trouble looking at- Never mind. Shake that out of your head, Soul. No time for things like that. Maybe later.

Why later, though? I mean, I live with her…And we're partners…

What the heck. I'm cool. I'll do it.

**[Normal POV]**

Soul quickly undressed out of his suit and pulled on some pajama pants then walked out. He noticed Maka watching TV on the couch.

"Hey, Maka."

Maka looked over at him. "Yeah?"

"I uhm…Need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Soul walked over to her, turning off the TV in the process then sat down next to her, looking at the carpet.

"Soul?"

"Maka, I've…I've been thinking about something lately…And I had to tell you.."

"Just tell me already, Soul." She looked at him, worry clearly written on her face and Soul looked back at her. "I…I uhm…" _Just tell her already, idiot, _Soul thought to himself.

He sighed. "Maka," he started "I love you." He finished mumbling the three words like it was a deep secret he wasn't supposed to share.

Maka's face flushed a deep red. "Soul, I don't know what to say…"

"Just…" He sighed "Just don't think I'm uncool." He grinned at her and she smiled.

"Alright, Soul."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! Another chapter! I'll try to make it a longer one this time.**

**Don't make that sound dirty.**

**Anyways, here ya go!**

**-Random**

**Chapter 5:**

**[The next morning]**

Maka had awoken to two arms wrapped around her waist. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was still on the couch but a warm body was pressed up against hers.

**[Maka POV]**

I took a look behind me and I saw to red orbs staring back at me. "Morning, Tiny-tits." Soul chuckled lightly. "Can you let me go?" I asked back, making sure the annoyance was clear. "Sure." He let me go and I got up, and then walked to the bathroom.

I stepped into the shower and after about half an hour I believe, I stepped out wrapping the towel around me. I escaped to my room, wanting to get dressed.

Honestly, I had completely forgotten what Soul had told me last night. It was obviously something important. I just can't pin-point what it is-

Oh.

He said he loved me.

Why me though? He calls me tiny-tits and bookworm all the time. He hasn't paid any interest in me at all and he always says that he prefers a woman with a body like Blair. Soul's always saying how he's 'too cool' to date a flat-chested bookworm.

So why take any interest in me now?

You're so confusing Soul.

The smell of eggs and bacon had stopped me in my thoughts. I put on a short sleeved, pink t-shirt with a skull on it and a pair of blue jeans and walked out, my hair down. I walked out of my room to see Soul in the kitchen already dressed in a black t-shirt and red jeans, his bangs pulled back with a headband.

"Took ya long enough." Soul complained as he brought out two plates with eggs and bacon on them.

"Am I seeing things?" I said with disbelief, sitting down at the table as Soul put the plates on it, sitting down also. "You actually cooked _without_ burning the house down?"

I took a bite of the bacon and my eyes widened as I swallowed. "And it tastes _good_?" I looked at him and he only grinned. Geez Soul, why can't you just say something?

"I'll take that as a 'Thank you for breakfast, Soul'" He said, trying to mimic my voice at the end. "Yeah, thanks." I told him but he was too busy shoving food in his mouth.

"You're welcome." He replied in-between chomps which made it sound like 'Shoure welshome.'

We finished our food and he got up, taking my plate and his and putting it in the sink. "So what are we going to do today?" He turned to me and shrugged. "I dunno."

Immediately after those two words, Soul's phone rang.

**[Soul POV]**

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone.

It was Black*Star. What does he want at this hour? He's usually passed out! I answered my phone anyway and said "Yo."

"Yo, Soul! You want to hang out at the court today? Kidd's comin' too."

"Nah, I have stuff to do."

"Like what?"

"None of your business. Maybe tomorrow, 'kay?"

"All right. See ya."

I hung up and looked over to a confused Maka. "So you do have stuff to do?"

"Yeah, with you." She widened her eyes a bit. "With me? What are we going to do? When?" I chuckled "Can you stop with the twenty questions? And we're just going to go walk around the city. It's nothing special."

"Oh, sounds fun!" She giggled and smiled at me.

Man how I love that smile.

**END.**

**Plurp. Well, here's chapter 5. I tried to make it a bit longer than the others.**

**I'll see ya next chapter!**

**-Random**


	6. Chapter 6

**Plurp.**

**Yet another chapter of this story.**

**-Random**

**Chapter 6:**

**[Soul POV]**

I love her smile. Not that fake smile she puts on, her true smile which I haven't her use on anyone but me. I love those pigtails she always wears, even better when she has her hair down. I love how no matter what she thinks I'm cool, how she gets ticked off so easily.

Most of all, I just love her. Everything about her from the Maka-Chops to the green eyes. I love her.

Only if she loved me back.

I sighed and smiled back at her. She blushed a light pink but looked at the ground, hoping I didn't see it. "So, you ready?" I asked her, causing her to look at me. "Wait we're going now?! I have to get something else on!" She got up and ran to her room. I honestly don't know what she's fussing about. She looked fine in what she was wearing before.

I'll never understand. It's already summer vacation. No one's going to care what she wears.

Maka walked out and I looked at her.

Holy…Wow.

**[Maka POV]**

When I walked out Soul immediately stared at me. He also had a nosebleed. Did I really look that good?

All I put on was a black short sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and I put my hair up in a ponytail in the back. No, Blair must be behind me. That's why he's got a-

But when I looked behind me, Blair wasn't there. So it was me.

Soul mumbled a "Wow…" under his breath and it caused me to blush. "So!" I said and that made him wipe his nose and walk over to me. "Wanna go?" He asked and I nodded.

This is going to be fun. I just know it.

We got our shoes on and walked out of the house, locking the door afterwards and started on our walk. We past a couple of stores, mostly because there was nothing to look at. When we got to one store, though, I stopped. I looked through the window and saw a key-chain with a black "M" on it and a necklace with a silver "S" on the end that had diamonds in it.

Soul had saw I stopped and walked over to me. "What do ya see?" I pointed to the necklace and key chain and he grabbed my wrist, pulling me inside. "Soul! What are doing?!"

"I'm getting these." He picked up the necklace and key-chain. "Why? They cost so much!"

"Because I saw you drooling over them. If you wanted them you could've told me." He said walking over to the lady at the counter.

**[Normal POV]**

Soul placed the items on the counter and looked at the lady's name tag. It said "Hi, my name is Jen" and looked at her. "I'd like to buy these."

"Okay that'll be," she tapped a few buttons on the computer and then turned back to him. "73.66. Cash or credit?"

"Cash." Soul handed her the money and she tapped a few more buttons. "Bag or no?"

"No bag." He walked over to Maka, necklace and key-chain in hand. "Turn around." He told her and Maka turned around. Soul picked up the necklace and put it around her neck, hooking it together in the back, and it dangled over her shirt. She looked down at it and smiled. Soul took out his motorcycle keys and put the key-chain on it.

"Thank you, Soul!" Maka said cheerfully, turning around and giving him a hug. "No problem, tiny." He grabbed her hand and walked out of the store after thanking Jen.

The two walked around, Maka had a smile on her face still looking at the necklace. Soul looked at her and chuckled. "I'm going to get us some drinks, alright? Stay over there on the bench." "Alright!" Soul walked in to the nearest café and Maka walked over to the bench across the street.

That's when everything went wrong.

**[Maka POV]**

I sat down at the bench Soul pointed to and looked at the necklace. It was beautiful. The way the sun shone on it made it even better too.

Then it got shady.

I looked up and saw three guys looking down at me. One was tall and skinny, another short and skinny, and the last one was in-between the two with heights but was kind of chubby. "Well hey there. What are you doing all alone out here?" The tall one asked with a grin on his face. "Waiting on someone." I told him and looked past him, the sun was setting. Had we really been walking for that long?

The tall one stuck his face a few inches from mine. "How about we keep you company?" He asked and I looked him in the eyes. They were full of lust. His breath smelled like alcohol, too. The other two grinned and I looked away. "No thanks."

The tall one, who I now suspect was the leader, pulled me by my chin to make me look at him. "Don't be like that. We just want to have fun." His breath also smelled like cigarettes. "Yeah, and I don't want to have fun."

"But you will." The short one went behind me, grabbing my wrists to keep me from moving and I squirmed. "How cute. Panicked." The tall one said as he reached his hand under my shirt. "Such soft skin, too." He said as the fat one turned to look out for anyone.

"Don't touch me!" I kicked his shin but he dodged it and laughed. "You're so funny, cutie." I squirmed again as he tried to get my bra off.

I heard the café door open. "SOUL!" I screamed and heard the dropping of two cups hit the floor. The tall one chuckled. "You're screaming the wrong name, girly." He said as he stopped with my bra. The fat one hit the floor and the tall one removed his hand, turning around.

I got a view of the sight. Soul's arm had turned into his scythe blade and the fat guy on the floor had a huge slash across him. "Let her go." Soul growled and the tall one laughed. "And if I don't?"

"I'll kill you and your friends."

"I'd like to see you try." The tall one pulled out a pocket knife and attempted to stab Soul. He easily dodged it and kicked the guy in the gut, making him grunt and fall to the floor. Soul looked at the short one who's eyes widened and let my arms go, running off. "That's what I thought."

Soul's arm changed back to normal and I jumped into his arms, tears pouring out of my eyes. "It's okay, I've got you. I won't let them touch you."

**PLOOOOOOP.**

**Done!**

**Until next chapter~**

**-Random**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay! Another chapter. Amazing how I'm getting so many up, huh? Yes, I know badass Soul is awesome. I'll make sure there's more of that 3 Anyways, here ya go!**

**Chapter 7:**

**[Maka POV] **

Yes, I literally jumped into Soul's arms. I can't help it. The guy was touching me and I couldn't stop him no matter what. I was scared. I thought he wouldn't come looking for me…

But, it's Soul. My weapon, my partner.

My boyfriend.

Wait, what?

Did I just…

No, I'm thinking things.

I looked up as the sound of police sirens went off. I felt a pair of eyes on me and I looked at Soul. "When did you-""I called them when you were crying. It wouldn't be cool if I left them here to get up and do that to you again." He explained and I could see in his eyes he wasn't lying.

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "I-I thought that…You wouldn't come…Th-That you wouldn't hear me…I-I…" The tears welled their way back into my eyes and Soul closed me in a close embrace. "If I would've known they'd come, I would've stayed with you."

I hugged him tighter but he let me go as a cop came over. He was tall with dark brown hair and his eyes were a hazel color. "Can you explain to me what happened Miss?" He asked me and I had told him what happened from my perspective. He then asked Soul the same question just used "Sir" instead of "Miss."

"All right. We are taking these three into custody. No worries. Have a nice day." He told us and walked back to his car. The tall one who was touching me looked at me. "You'll see me again, girly!" He glared and the cops put him into the car.

"Come on, let's go home." Soul told me, wrapping an arm around my waist and walking home with me.

**[Soul POV-At the house]**

Damnit! I'm such an idiot! I should have had her come with me! Geez!

I sighed and Maka walked to her room while I plopped on the couch. I couldn't get what I saw out of my head. That guys hand traveling up her shirt, his friend holding her so she couldn't move. His words tortured me the most. _I'll see you again, girly_. It won't leave. Why couldn't I have stayed with her?! Damnit! I'm such a fucking idiot!

"I was _so_ not cool…"

Maka must have heard me because she walked out of her room with her pajamas on and sat next to me. "It's not your fault…"

"But I wasn't there…I should have had you come in the café with me…"

"Then they would've gotten some other girl. It's not your fault, Soul. You didn't know."

I looked at her. She wasn't going to give up, was she? I sighed and hugged her and she hugged me back then pulled away. "I'm just glad you're safe, Maka." I managed to put on a smile even though that guys words still rang through my head.

"H-Hey, Soul?" Maka's voice shook slightly, and I immediately knew she was nervous.

"Yeah?"

"C-Can I…I sleep in your bed with you tonight…? I don't want to sleep alone…" A light blush spread across her face and I nodded. "Sure, tiny." She smiled at me and I chuckled.

"So you want to watch TV or something?" I asked and she yawned. "No, I'm kind of tired…"

"All right." I stood up and picked her up bridal style, causing her to flush a bright red. I walked into my room and laid her on my bed and I walked over to the other side, getting in behind her.

**[Normal POV]**

Soul came up behind Maka and held her close to him. He felt as if he let her go, she'd get stolen by those guys again. Maka closed her eyes and soon fell asleep, Soul following not long after.


	8. Chapter 8

**Holy. Crap. I'm so sorry I was late with the update! That rymed. Anyway, here's chapter 8, finally.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8:**

**[Soul POV] **

I had woken in the middle of the night and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I sighed. Why can't I forget about it? I told Maka my feelings, then she got felt up by a couple of douche bags.

Why does the one thing that was good in my life, have to be hurt before my eyes?

I'm such an idiot. I should've stayed with her or at least had her go with me! I'm so not cool.

I layed my head in my hands as a growing headache rocked my head. I moved the covers off of me and got up out of bed. Maka had stirred under the covers as I walked over to the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet.

Where is the damn ibprophinewhen I need it?!

I shuffled through all of the bottles in the medicine cabinet as I heard a loud crash, followed by a scream.

I know that scream.

It's Maka's.

I ran right back into my room and noticed the window broken in, glass all over the floor, and a brick with a white paper on it.

I picked up the brick and took the paper off. I read it out loud.

_Dear Albino kid,_

_Sorry to take your girlfriend like this but I had to. _

_I didn't get to finished what I started._

_Told'ya I'd see her again._

_X_

**End of this one! Sorry it's so short and kind of rushed. Don't really have enough time since school started a while ago. Plus, I have to do mah homework.**

**Well, see ya next time!**

**-Random**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Back again! Here's another chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9:**

**[Soul POV]**

I re-read the note at least twenty times until I noticed there were wet circles on the paper. I realized I had started crying. I dropped to my knees with a loud 'No!' as I heard the door open. I was on the floor, paper in my hand, bawling my eyes out as Black*Star and Tsubaki came in.

"Soul! Are you all right, dude?" Black*Star asked as he stood me up. I shoved the note at his chest and he read it, handing it to Tsubaki so she could read it also. She instantly flared up into tears.

"What happened?!" Black*Star yelled as he tried to comfort his weapon.

"I got up and went to get an ibuprofen for my headache and I heard a loud crash and scream...I came back in and she was gone...I found this attached to a brick..." I said lowly, wiping my eyes.

Tsubaki bawled even more and Star growled lowly. "NO ONE TAKES MY BEST BUDDY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! I, THE GODLY BLACK*STAR, WILL HELP MY OTHER BEST BUDDY TO FIND MY BEST BUDDY!"

I don't even know if he knew he didn't make that much sense, but it made me chuckle. I picked up my phone and called Kidd, who in turn told Patti and Liz, who all then came over to my house.

"We have to make a plan. We cannot go barging in there like Black*Star suggested." Kidd explained and Patti popped up.

"I know!" Patti said, giggling.

**[Maka POV – At the beginning]**

I was still asleep, but knew someone was around me. It was Soul. He probably had a headache or something. I heard the door close and some shuffles through the cabinet as I woke up. That made it for sure, he had a headache.

I looked around and realized I was in his bed. I forgot, I asked to sleep with him. I don't know what came over me, I was just so scared. I was scared that that guy would come back. That I'd get raped or killed in my sleep. I was scared that that guy would take me. I was scared that he'd hurt Soul. That Soul wouldn't be there to protect me or that he'd get killed. I didn't want anything to happen to him.

At that moment I'd realized I really did love Soul. I kept it in for so long, pushing it away as a friend feeling. I finally realized it. Even after all the 'Flat-chest'ers or the 'Tiny-tit'ers, I loved him. But never accepted it.

I was about to tell him everything. Everything I've ever felt but was stopped when the window crashed in and I saw a familiar figure.

I realized who it was and screamed as he grabbed me, thrashing to get free. He threw a paper on the floor and I was going to scream again but he knocked me out before I could do so. All I saw was black.

I don't know how long it was before I woke up, but when I did I was in a bright room, lights about five feet from each other all over the ceiling and walls. I looked down and noticed a green bed with yellow lace trimming the edges. I was still wearing my pajamas – thank Death for that – but I looked at the end of the room and noticed a red door that was slightly cracked open. I got up out of the bed and walked over to the door, peeking through.

What I saw, made my breath hitch.

When I looked through the door, I saw the three guys from the cafe. The chubby one, the built one, and the tall-skinny one. They were leaned over a table, which had a big white paper on it with some writing. Tears brimmed my eyes and I closed the door quietly so they wouldn't hear me.

That's when I cracked.

I started bawling my eyes out, as I leaned against the door, falling to the carpet flooring. I hugged my legs and rested my face in my knees, tears streaming down my face.

They must've heard me because I could hear their footsteps followed by a-

"_Don't cry, girly. You'll be okay as long as you do what we want."_

**CLIFF-HANGAH.**

**Suck it up, I'll post another one. Well there ya go!**

**- Random**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey people! I'm back with the next chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10:**

**[Maka POV]**

I didn't answer their comment. I just cried constantly, and probably real loud. They kept banging on the door multiple times.

I realized that they were saying something about names and that's when I figured I was calling out for Soul.

I just wish he'd come and save me right now...I wish he knew where I was...I wish he knew how I felt...

"_Come on, girly. Open the door. We won't hurt you."_

I gave in.

I stood up and opened the door slowly and stopped when I could just peek with my eye.

"Isn't that better?" The built one said, who I now realized was the one who grabbed me from my house.

"Boss, she doesn't look like she'll open the door any farther." The chubby one explained, the skinny one nodding in agreement.

"Then we'll have to make her."

They pushed the door open with all their strength, sending me back against the bottom of the bed. I screeched in pain and they all grinned.

"I'm Dex," The built one started. "Might want to remember my name. You'll be screaming it later. That one over there," He pointed to the skinny one. "Is Mack. And the fat one is Rich."

"I am not fat!" Rich yelled in protest.

"Sure you aren't." Dex remarked.

"D-Don't...Touch me..." I said, my voice shaky.

"How cute. She thinks we won't touch her." Dex smirked as he walked over to me, the other two leaving the room.

**[Soul POV]**

We were all in the Death room, me explaining to Lord Death what had happened. When I finished, he was silent for a moment.

"I know those three." He said.

"Father, what are you talking about?" Kidd questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Those three, in order to make money, they take girls they find on the street and rape them. They then addict them to drugs and turn them into prostitutes. They are excellent fighters too. The chances of just you guys winning is a minimum."

"Maaakaaaaaaa~! Papa will save you!" Spirit bawled as he hugged his Maka doll. He earned a shinigami chop from Lord Death and was eventually bleeding on the floor.

"Stein and Spirit will assist you in fighting and finding those three with Maka. I have an idea of where they might be."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry I was gone for so long! School is a butthole and I've been real busy lately. Anyways, here's 11.**

**Chapter 11:**

**[Soul POV]**

Kidd, Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Chrona, and I had followed Spirit and Stein for quite some time. Our feet hurt and Liz wouldn't shut up. She eventually had to be carried by her younger sister for the main portion. Chrona was scared half to death and clung to Kidd most of the way. Spirit was bawling and mumbling 'Maka' every two flippin' seconds. Stein was his normal, creepy, quiet self like nothing exciting in the world ever happened. And me, well, I guess you could say that I was a wreck.

My feet hurt, but I kept walking, my mouth shut. My eyes had dark rings around them from lack of sleep. I slept maybe, 10 minutes last night? My hair was in a jumbled mess, the only thing keeping it half-way decent was my headband. My skin was slightly pale from lack of food and hydration. But no matter where I went, only one thing I could think of. Maka. Nothing but Maka. That's all that went through my head. Her signature pigtails, her smile, her big green eyes. The way she hit me with a book every time Blair gave me a nosebleed. The way she only smiled truly at me. Her blush, the way her face looks when she reads. I love all of it. Every bit. From every fight then make-up to the constant bickering to the good times. Every part about her, I loved. There was one thing I didn't love though.

Her deafening scream when she got taken away from me.

All I know is, when we get those guys, I'm going to rip them to shreds.

Kidd must've known I was angry because he had placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll find her, Soul. Don't worry." He said, trying to calm me down. I sighed.

"Yeah.."  
Stein stopped walking and, surprisingly, Spirit stopped bawling.

"This is it." Stein nodded towards a rusted out, crumbly building. "I can feel her soul's wavelength."

"Terrified, lost, confused.." Kidd started. "It's like a jungle of emotions it's hard to name them all."

"We must hurry. My baby needs me!" Spirit whined, tears welling their way back into his eyes. He turned into his natural scythe form and Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz changed also. I just changed my arm into a scythe.

"SOUL!" I know that voice.

It's Maka.

"Let's go!" Stein yelled as he ran into the building, all of us following.

**[Maka POV]**

"SOUL!" I screamed as Dex pinned me to the bed. I struggled which only got him more excited. He grinned.  
"Wrong name." He scowled, sliding his hand up my shirt. I squirmed and thrashed screaming, 'No, stop, don't' but he just continued.

Dex smashed his lips to mine and I almost gagged. It tasted like alcohol and lots of it. I screamed again when he started to lift up my shirt. He completely froze when he heard two loud thumps hit the floor.

I immediately knew who it was.

It was Soul. And Kidd and Liz and Patty and Black*Star and Tsubaki. Stein and...And Papa. I think this is the only time I've ever wanted to see Papa in a long time.

The door burst open showing everyone. "Maka!" Soul yelled as Dex grabbed me by the neck, holding me up.

"One more step," he started, putting a gun to my head. "And she's done."

"S-Soul.." I choked out, trying to pry his hands off. That's when Soul lost it and I could see it. He darted towards us.

"Get you're filthy hands off of her!" He yelled slicing Dex's arm with the gun off. Dex yelled in pain and let me go as Kidd hit him in the head with Patty. Dex fell on the floor and Kidd smashed his foot on his face. "You move, and you're done." Kidd mimicked him.

I hadn't noticed I was in Soul's arms until I felt him rubbing my back. I must've freaked and jumped onto him. Soul turned his arm back to normal and hugged me tightly. I was shaking like a leaf but was very happy to see everyone. I know I wasn't gone long but I don't know what I would've done if they didn't come.

"Soul, get Maka out of here. We'll handle him and the other two." Stein ordered and that's when I noticed Rich and Mack were cornered by Tsubaki, Black*Star, Papa, and Stein. Soul nodded and grabbed my hand, walking me out.

**[Normal POV]**

The meister-weapon pair were out in almost an instant. Maka was trembling and crying her eyes out as Soul had calmed himself down in order to comfort Maka.  
"Maka, it's all my fault...It was from the start." Soul began, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I should've had you come get those drinks with me...I should've stayed with you instead of taking care of a simple headache...I'm sorry, Maka..."

"I-It's not y-your fault..." Maka spoke in between breaths. She wiped her eyes and clung to his shirt.

"Y-You didn't know...Don't blame yourself."

"But Maka-"

"Don't, Soul...It could've happened to another girl...You didn't know..."

Soul looked at her and sighed. "Just don't scare me like that again, okay? I don't want to have to rip heads off." He said with a small grin.

She giggled slightly. "Okay." She paused. "Uhm, hey Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something when we get back."

Soul gripped her waist, making her get closer to him as they walked.

"Anything, tiny."

**Woop woop~! Chapter 11, fin. Hopefully it's longer than the others. It was 3 pages long. I know, big surprise. Anyways, sorry for the long wait!**

**- Random**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12, woo hoo~!  
Sorry for the long wait, I got REAL busy.**

**Chapter 12:**

**[Maka POV]**

We reached home after a couple hours. I was beat. I had to ride on Soul's back most of the way home and I feel bad for him, having to carry me and all. He's probably tired too.

Soul dropped me on my bed and I almost instantly fell asleep but didn't because something flopped down next to me. I turned to see who it was and I blushed.

It was Soul.

He was sound asleep right next to me and I quickly turned around to fall asleep. It was hard to with him right there, but I managed.

**[A couple hours later, Maka POV]**

I woke up and looked at the time. 6:47p.m. is what shown right in my face. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and sighed. I have to make dinner.

I moved the covers off of me and walked out of my room, only to be met by a blue-haired boy who screamed, "'BOUT TIME YOU WOKE UP, MAKA! YOU MISSED OUR WELCOME BACK PARTY! I BROUGHT BOOZE, SEE? HAHAHAHA! THANK YOUR GODLY BLACK*STAR!"  
I lost it.

I slammed a book down on Black*Star's head and Tsubaki squeaked, rushing to his side while Patti sat there giggling like a lunatic.

"Hi.." I mumbled out, making everyone else reply with, "Hello" and "How are you feeling?"

I simply shrugged and joined Liz on the couch. She hugged me. "We missed you so much! I was so worried!" She then started to babble on about how sad she was and eventually started crying. Kidd told me he was glad that I was okay.

But I couldn't find Soul anywhere.

"Hey, does anyone know where Soul is?" I asked.

"Didn't ya hear?" Black*Star started but was interrupted by Kidd.

"He went to the jail a couple hours ago to kill those guys who kidnapped you." Kidd looked at me, with a slight shrug.

"What?"

I was standing up by now.

"Maka," Tsubaki started. "Calm down, I'm sure he'll be okay."

I had a moment of relief but it was ended by Patti's words.

"But didn't Lord Death say that if we did it by ourselves, we wouldn't have a chance?"

My heart sank.

**DERP.**

**Short chappie, I know, but I wanted to update. **

**Buh bye~!**

**Random**


End file.
